The Seventh Year
by sexyrocker
Summary: Its the seventh year of Hogwarts. The war is over. Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. Updates coming!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was late. She hated being late. "Mum, I can't fit all my books in my trunk!"

Her mom appeared in the doorway to her room holding a new lack backpack. "Thanks" said Hermione giving her mom a hug, "See you at Christmas!" She quickly ran out the door and into the awaiting taxicab.

Hermione went straight to the heads' compartment once on the train. She really wanted to see her friends after not being able to visit during the summer, but her letter said she was to meet with McGonagall first. As she entered the compartment, Hermione was blinded by a mass of bright hair. The next thing she saw was a smirk.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "Not you, anyone but you! I can't live with you!"

"Oh good then that settles it. Tell Dumbledore you resign immediately." Draco Malfoy retorted.

"What! You can't resign! That is preposterous…" Burst professor McGonagall as she stepped into the compartment.

"No, no don't worry Malfoy was just being stupid…uh I mean surprisingly humorous" Covered Hermione lamely. Malfoy snickered.

"Very well" said the professor looking much calmer now, "I just wanted to meet with you and explain your head duties. You are responsible for holding prefect meetings once a month. Assign them patrol schedules and discuss their duties. You can hold up to two dances or balls a year and it is up to you to organize everything. Keep an eye on the prefects and they will keep an eye on the other students. It is a good system. Any questions?"

"So we don't have to patrol at night anymore?" asked Malfoy.

"No, but you may do so if you wish" answered McGonagall, "Well then, seeing as there are no more questions, I'll leave you two to have a relaxing train ride." And stepped out into the corridor.

"I'm off to see my friends," said Hermione promptly.

"What, you don't want to spend some quality time with your old friend Draco?" said Draco in his most rejected voice.

"I'm sure we'll get enough of each other seeing as how we'll be living together for the next nine months," said Hermione.

Draco gave Hermione a big warm hug, "It is nice to see you again beaver teeth" he whispered in her ear.

"Same to you, ferret face," she whispered back, "Now get off me before someone sees us and assumes I associate myself with someone as ugly as you" Draco released her and she headed towards the back of the train to find her friends.

She laughed quietly to herself as she thought about how much she loved joking with Malfoy. Over the summer they had become quite close.

The day she came home for summer vacation there were two owls waiting for her. The first one was from Mr. Weasely. Harry and Ron had run away and everyone thought she would have gone with them or know where they went. The second one was from Harry telling her just that. Harry had a dream in which Voldemort had collected his remaining crucifixes and gave each to one of his followers. In his vision, Harry saw Mr.Zabini give a horcrux to his son Blaise, thinking Hogwarts would be a wonderful hiding place. Harry and Ron were off to see Blaise and convince him to join their side and destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul.

Hermione owled them back immediately asking which other Deatheaters had horcruxes. Harry gave her the three other names and she began the long task of figuring out how to get each one. The first two were relatively easy. She was able to find a way around the wards surrounding the houses. The third was more difficult. The Malfoy Manor was impenetrable from the outside and there was no way to convince Lucious to give the horcrux up.

By this time, Voldemort had found out what she was up to and started planning an attack on her parent's house. He knew he had only one horcrux left and was not about to risk it being destroyed also.

As Hermione readied herself for bed one Monday night, she glanced out her window to see three Deatheaters in her yard. She was about to scream when a cold hand covered her mouth and an arm slid around her waist. "Do not scream unless you are ready to fight Voldemort himself," said the voice into her ear. The arms released her and she turned to see Draco Malfoy worried face, "You need to get out of here. Can you apparate?" he asked. Hermione nodded no, Draco grabbed her hand, and before she knew it they were in Hogsmeade near the school's gates. "Get inside fast and warn McGonagall," he told her and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked. Hermione was completely puzzled and more than a bit frightened.

"I need to retrieve something before it is too late. I will join you soon" and he was gone apparated into the night.

Hermione ran as fast as her feat would carry her. Across the grounds, through the halls, and to the headmaster's office. By the time she got there she was completely out of breathe and sobbing hysterically. After she calmed down a little she was able to tell the concerned professor what had happened.

McGonagall told Hermione to stay in her office while she gathered the other professors.

This was what Hermione remembered most about this night. Stuck in the small cozy office and having no clue what was going on outside it. After three hours of intense pacing, the door to the office opened and there stood Draco Malfoy.

"Its over," he said and sank to the floor completely exhausted. Hermione sat next to him and cried. "Its alright" said Draco as he put his arms around her, "Voldemort is dead. Harry and Ron are alive, though slightly wounded. Everyone is in the hospital wing."

Hermione just kept crying. She wasn't worried about her friends, she was just glad the war was over. She was still very confused and she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed she wasn't part of the battle. She felt like she had been training for this night seven years and all of a sudden it was over and she had no part in it.

Draco just held her. After a while, Hermione calmed down and Draco told her about what happened after he apparated. He went to the burrow first and told Harry to be ready. He then retrieved the last horcrux from his father's study in Malfoy Manor. He was prepared and knew the spell that could break it. It wounded him though; a deep red cut appeared on his right arm. He ignored it and apparated to Hermione's yard. Harry, Ron, McGonagall and every Weasely you could think of were there fighting six Deatheaters and Lord Voldemort. He quickly joined in the battle, greatly surprising the Deatheaters who thought he was on their side.

In truth, the young Malfoy had been a spy for the order of phoenix since his third year of Hogwarts.

After almost an hour of fighting he heard a scream unlike any he had ever heard. It was high pitched and terrifying. Two Deatheaters then apparated. The other four were wounded or dead lying facedown on the grass. McGonagall quickly made a portkey and took everyone back to Hogwarts. Once there Draco went to check on Hermione.

Hermione, calm now, felt better knowing what happened. Draco and her sat in the office all night. They were each other's comfort and they became friends sitting there together.

Hermione did not see Draco again all summer and she was happy he would be the Head Boy. But now she wanted to see her other friends whom she had not seen since the hospital wing the day after the war.

She found them in the last compartment on the right.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, greeted her warmly. These were her oldest and closest friends.

Harry looked different now; as if the world wasn't resting on his shoulders anymore. His hair was longer and he smiled more.

Ron was the same as always, if not a few inches taller. He and Hermione agreed they would not work out as a couple and Ron started dating a sixth year named Melinda.

Ginny was dating Harry now. They were wonderful together. She had owled Hermione over the summer and told her how happy she was. Ginny was her only real girly friend.

Luna was a girl, but Hermione liked her because she was intelligent not girly. Luna had some crazy ideas and was a little dreamy, yet she was more willing to help Hermione study than her other friends.

Neville was Neville. He gained some confidence over the years. The fact that he had been going out with Luna for the past two months probably helped a bit too.

She sat down next to Ginny and joined in the conversation. After catching up a bit, they began discussing Bill and Fluer's wedding. That had taken place about two weeks ago at the Burrow. It was a small ceremony and Neville, Luna, and Hermione had not been invited. The others filled them in.

"She looked absolutely amazing in that gown" Ron commented.

Ginny laughed at him before adding a realistic perspective, "She really did. Mum made the gown. I helped. It had a stripe of blue on the collar that matched her eyes"

"Hold on a second," Hermione said, "I thought you hated Phlegm?"

"Well I used to," said Ginny, "But she asked me to be her maid of honor. She told me her sister and her never really got along that well and I was so nice to help her with her wedding,"

"Funny how a little flattery changes everything, huh?" commented Luna.

Ginny frowned at Luna as is she never really considered this, "No, she seemed like she really meant it. We have got along ever since then,"

"Bill and his new bride are traveling a lot now," said Harry, "They never really came home after their honeymoon in France"

"I wonder how long they plan on moving around?" said Neville.

"You would think they'd want to settle down and have kids" added Ron.

"Well Ron that might be what you would do if you were married to Fleur, but some people like to wait a while before being tied down" Hermione said.

"Yeah Weasely" said Draco Malfoy as he entered the compartment, "Some families don't even have kids, as odd as that may sound"

"Oh shut up Malfoy," said Ron.

Harry had sort of become friends with Malfoy, but Ron was having a more difficult time. Luna, Ginny, and Neville were easily charmed by Draco, but he didn't especially like any of them.

"Well that's not very polite," said Draco sarcastically, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"There is no room for you Malfoy," said Ron smugly.

"I'm sure I can squeeze in," said Draco. He grabbed his wand from inside his robes and pointed at Hermione. She rose in the air a few feet and Draco sat in her place.

"Hey" shouted Hermione from in the air, "Where am I supposed to sit?"

Draco lowered her so she was sitting on his lap, "Right here" he whispered in her ear"

Hermione blushed.

"You could have just expanded the bloody compartment Malfoy" spat Ron, probably a bit mad that Draco was still present.

"And miss the chance to make you mad, I don't think so," said Draco. Ron glared at Malfoy. Hermione worried he might attack him.

Harry elbowed Ron, "Calm down, he is just trying to get a raise out of you,"

"It seems to be working quite well," commented Luna.

Everyone laughed. Luna just shrugged it off. She never understood why people laughed when she stated something obvious. She assumed she had no sense of humor.

The grouped talked a while and the trolley came around. Realizing they were last on the train Hermione started to stand up so she could get her robes from the Head's compartment. Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get my robe," Hermione answered angrily.

"You are such a muggle," teased Draco as he levitated her robes down the hall. Hermione grabbed the robe and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she bumped into who other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she blushed once again. "I seem to be doing that a lot today," she thought.

"Changing into my robes," Draco answered, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," Hermione went to the Head's compartment for the last ten minutes of the ride.

She waited a good while after the train stopped and caught up with Ginny as she got in a carriage. They had one to themselves.

"So what's up with you and Draco?" asked Ginny as soon as she shut the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

You know," hinted Ginny, "Are you going out?"

"No!" exclaimed Hermione, "We're just friends,"

"So you don't like him?" Ginny pressed.

"No!" answered Hermione.

"Well he likes you," said Ginny.

"No he doesn't!" said Hermione, "Wait, why do you think that?"

Ginny sighed, "Hermione, for being the smartest girl in the whole school, you sure are dumb! Draco was totally flirting with you on the train!"

"That's just how Draco is; smooth and charming. He wouldn't know how else to act," explained Hermione.

"You're hopeless," Ginny dropped the subject, for now.

They sat in comfortable silence, the way good friends sometimes do, during the remainder of the journey. Hermione was, of course, thinking about Draco. Ginny obviously didn't know what she was talking about, but Hermione couldn't help wondering. She needed to stop or she would end up acting very awkward around her new roommate.

Thanx for the reviews. Sorry that my chapters are so short, but it is either that or wait two months for every update. Sexyrocker


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Ginny sat with the rest of their friends at the Gryffindor table. The sorting was as boring as always, but Hermione enjoyed Dumbledore's speech. Now that Voldemort was gone, his uplifting speech was more believable. Dumbledore also introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Aleen; a slender, blonde haired woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties.

Hermione noticed that the Slytherin table was a bit different this year. There were less people of course, some of which being in Azkaban and a few being dead. There were more first years then fifth, sixth, and seventh years put together. The older Slytherins seemed happier somehow, as if they were free and had less worries. As Hermione glanced at the table she caught Draco's eye.

She did not look away quick enough and soon they were in a sort of staring contest. Draco's stare was pointed and almost teasing Hermione's more questioning. It seemed to Hermione that Draco found something amusing, but she could not figure out what it was.

When the food appeared seconds later Ginny noticed Hermione wasn't paying attention to her. She bent over to see what Hermione was looking at, but didn't see anything exciting.

"Hey what are ya looking at?" asked Ginny and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Nothing. Were you saying something?" Hermione asked. Ginny just looked at her for a second before turning away to chat with someone else. Hermione served herself some food and started eating. She didn't talk much, but was comforted by the voices of her friends all around her. This was her home and she was glad to be back.

After the feast, Hermione met Draco and Professor McGonagall at the foot of the staircase. McGonagall led them to the painting of a meadow, which would be the entrance to their new rooms.

"I'll leave you two to agree upon a password." With that McGonagall left.

"Draco is a sexy beast!" Draco yelled before Hermione had a chance to say anything. The painting swung open and Draco smirked.

"I'm changing that as soon as you leave," said Hermione.

They both took a few minute to take in their new common room. Two overstuffed armchairs, one couch, and a small table surrounded the fireplace. On the mantle there was a clock and vase of flowers.

On the other half of the room there was a small kitchen. It had an eating bar with three stools, a small refrigerator, a cabinet, and a sort of dumbwaiter for getting food from the kitchens. There was a note stuck on the refrigerator telling them to shout what they wanted into it and the food they wanted would appear inside.

There were two wooden doors on the wall across from the kitchen. Hermione went to one and Draco to the other. They both opened their doors at the same time.

Hermione walked in to see a lovely bedroom with two beds inside. As Hermione wondered why there were two, Draco popped his head in from the door connecting the two rooms.

"It seems we have a very nice bathroom," he said as he entered the bedroom.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"A bit slow aren't we," teased Draco, "We obviously are to share this bedroom, which explains the two beds, side tables, desks, and wardrobes."

"Oh no," said Hermione, "There must be some mistake. They would never allow a boy and girl to share a dormitory,"

"Well, considering we're the head boy and girl, they probably trust us enough and think we're responsible enough to handle this."

"Whatever. I'm going to find a teacher."

After a short talk with Professor Flitwick, who assured her this is how it always had been done, Hermione headed back to her bedroom. The room was actually quite nice. She found Draco lying on one of the huge four-poster beds.

"So was there a mistake?" he asked.

"No, you were right. We have to share this room." She sighed.

"Oh it won't be that bad," said Draco, "I don't snore and I keep things clean,"

"That is really not what I'm worried about." Replied Hermione truthfully.

"Well there are two stalls, two sinks, a closed off shower, and a huge bathtub in the bathroom, so no problems there," said Draco. He then took two chocolate frogs from his pocket and transfigured them into folding screens that they could change behind. "Any other worries?"

"What about the bathtub?" asked Hermione.

"I take showers,"

"Oh, okay," Hermione feeling a bit better now unpacked her trunk that was sitting at the foot of her bed. She hung up her robes and clothing in the wardrobe, put her books and school supplies on her desk, and put her diary, cds, and her copy of "Hogwarts, a History" in the drawer of her nightstand. She transfigured a piece of parchment into a small lamp and put it on her nightstand. She also changed the color of her bedding from red to purple. She liked the dark color and had long since tired of red and gold. Hermione jumped as an owl landed on her shoulder.

"What is its name?" She asked Draco as she stroked the small black owl's feathers.

"Henry," replied Draco as Henry flew over to his perch next to Draco's bed, "He doesn't like his cage and… What are you laughing at?"

Hermione was doubled over in laughter, "You… name….named … your owl…Henry?"

"Yes, what's so funny about that?" asked Draco somewhat peevishly.

"Oh nothing," giggled Hermione as she walked over to her wardrobe to get her pajamas.

"No really, why is Henry such a funny name?" Henry hooted softly when he heard his name.

"It's not a bad name. I just expected you to name your owl Dragon or King or something like that," Hermione emerged from her screen wearing blue and purple plaid pajama bottoms and a lavender tank top. She grabbed her toiletries from her trunk and headed to the bathroom.

Draco followed her. "Do you think I should change his name?"

"I don't know why you won't drop it" Hermione looked at the small shelf above her sink, "This will never work," Hermione transfigured the shelf into a cabinet with three shelves and put all her girly stuff inside.

"Well it really is a huge problem. I don't want people making fun of me… I mean Henry. Henry is a very good owl and he deserves a respectable name"

Hermione quickly finished brushing her teeth and replied, "If you change Henry's name I will make fun of you until the day I die for being so insecure about your owl."

Hermione went back into the bedroom, got into bed, turned on her lamp, and got out her diary. She just about finished her entry when Draco walked in.

"You keep a diary?" he asked.

Hermione looked up to answer hi, but was distracted by the sight of Draco wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Her eyes took in hi broad shoulders, sculpted pecs, and firm six-pack. He wasn't overly muscular, but had a seeker's build; light and speedy.

Hermione looked away after a minute and wrote one last sentence in her diary; this is what I was afraid of.

"Hermione?" asked Draco somewhat concerned, until he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, I keep a diary, not that its any of your business. And just so you know I keep two charms on it; the most advanced locking spell I could find, and a spell that turns whoever opens it magenta until they admit to having sexual fantasies about Snape during dinner!"

"Well I quite like the color magenta," Draco reached over Hermione, who was stunned momentarily by the warm body so close to her, and grabbed her diary. "It seems you were bluffing, my dear Hermione, you should have known better. Now lets take a look at what you just wrote,"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Draco Malfoy picked up Hermione's diary, he wished he hadn't. His head felt like it was splitting in two and pain coursed through his whole body. He dropped the diary, but the pain didn't stop.

Meanwhile, Hermione was experiencing a similar sensation. She had never been under the cruciatus curse, but she imagined this must be what it felt like.

Draco started to head towards the bathroom to retrieve his wand, but stopped after two steps because the pain got worse.

Hermione's pain also increased as Draco moved away. She moved to the other side of her bed to get her wand from her nightstand, but moving away from Draco once again doubled the pain. Realizing what was happening Draco jumped on the bed, grabbed Hermione, and pulled her quickly into an embrace. They both sighed as the pain subsided. Thinking they had conquered whatever curse had been cast, Hermione let go of Draco and tried once again to grab her wand. The pain was back, searing all over hr body. Her head throbbed.

Draco's pain also returned as soon as Hermione released him. He drew her into a tight hug and the pain vanished. Sitting on Hermione's bed, arms wrapped around each other, the head boy and girl tried to figure out exactly what was happening to them.

"Draco, do you have any clue what's going on?" asked Hermione.

"No," replied Draco, "Isn't this the curse you put on your stupid little diary?"

"No, of course not," answered Hermione, "Why would I force myself to endure extreme pain and then be stuck to whoever was rude enough to read my diary!"

"I didn't even get to read your diary!" complained Draco.

"Well," Hermione stuttered for a second, "You tried to!"

"You…" Draco tried to think of something to say, "You looked at me!"

Hermione blushed, "Did not!"

"Did too!'

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ahhh!" Hermione and Draco separated and folded their arms in front of them, but quickly came together again.

"Okay, obviously we're under a spell that neither of us cast, so… what do we do?" Hermione tried to think logically, but ended up slightly panicked.

"We need to report this to a professor," suggested Draco, "Maybe they will know what to do,"

After spending 20 minutes getting on their robes and stumbling out of the bedroom while still connected, they realized there was no way they were going to be able to get near a classroom.

"The dumbwaiter!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What?" asked Draco. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Dobby!" she yelled as loud as she could.

After two minutes, there was a knock on the door. Hermione called out and the small house elf Dobby walked in. When he saw Draco and Hermione with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, he looked down at his mismatched socks.

"Dobby is sorry to interrupt. Dobby will be leaving now"

"No Dobby wait. This isn't what it looks like; Draco and I are…" Hermione tried to explain.

Draco cut in, "Go get a teacher! Now!"

Draco and Hermione were able to make their way to the couch by the time Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall arrived. Hermione was sitting sideways on Draco lap; her legs stretched out on the couch. Draco had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Separate immediately!" ordered professor Snape.

"No you don't understand!" "No let us explain!" Hermione and Draco clung to each other.

McGonagall lifted Hermione into the air with a swish of her arm and the two students started screaming. McGonagall released Hermione and she started sobbing on Draco's shoulder while he rubbed her back.

"Perhaps you could explain?" suggested Dumbledore.

Hermione and Draco told the professors exactly what happened.

"That is not a spell any student would know about," commented Snape.

"We will look into this. Meanwhile, Hermione, Draco, you must deal with this anyway you can. You are taking the same classes, so we will set up your schedules so you will be together at all times. Right now you will go to the hospital wing and make sure the pain is not caused by actual injuries. I think that covers it. Good evening," Dumbledore rose to leave accompanied by the two professors.

"Wait!" cried Hermione, "What do we tell our friends? How long are we gonna be like this? How am I supposed to take a shower!"

"Good evening Miss Granger." Draco could swear he saw a mischievous smile in the old coot's eyes and he didn't like it.

Madame Pomfrey appeared a few seconds later and after a few tests, she concluded the pain was from the spell and was not causing any damage. "I don't know who would cast this kind of spell, but I hope Headmaster Dumbledore sorts it out soon. Until then I wouldn't get more than ten feet apart at any time or you will loose consciousness. Good evening" and with that Hermione and Draco were left alone.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Bedroom," suggested Hermione.

"Sure" replied Draco.

After a minute of awkward shuffling, Draco picked Hermione up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to their bedroom.

"You wanna go to bed?" asked Draco.

"I don't think I could sleep," answered Hermione, "What are we gonna do? What do we tell our friends?"

"I think we can deal with this. We are mature people, and good friends, if anyone can deal with this we can. Just tell your friends the truth," said Draco calmly. "Don't worry, we'll figure out how to deal with this in the morning,"

Hermione asked for her journal and they walked over, picked it up, and Hermione put it back in her bedside table.

They stood back to back in order to remove their robes, and then they got in Hermione's bed. They lay with their sides pressed together and their legs entwined.

They turned out the lights and soon Draco was asleep. Very carefully, so she was still touching Draco, she got a flashlight and her diary from her nightstand.

Dear Diary,

You'll never believe what happened. Draco and I are under some sort of enchantment that makes us experience a great deal of pain when we're separated. I can't figure out who would do this. Being so close to him is driving me nuts. I can't help it; I like him. He is smart and funny and nice. He wears only boxers to bed and let me tell you, he is hot. The only guys I've ever seen topless are Harry and Ron and they are nothing compared to Draco. When I was with Victor we never touched, just a few short kisses. Touching Draco is kind of nice. It makes me feel guilty though, feeling this way even though I'm just his friend. But maybe Ginny was right, maybe he likes me. Either way, I hope I can keep my composure around him.

Hermione Granger

Hermione put her diary away, snuggled in close to Draco, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very rested and comfortable, until she looked down. Draco, who was still asleep, was grabbing her right breast with his right hand. His head was snuggled into her shoulder.

"Oh shit" thought Hermione. She slowly grabbed his wrist and tried lift his hand, but he grabbed her even tighter. "That feels good," Hermione thought, while feeling very guilty.

"Draco, Draco. Wake up!" Hermione shook his head until the groggy blonde opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked, still half asleep.

"He obviously isn't a morning person," thought Hermione.

"Draco would you kindly let go of me?" she asked while blushing.

Draco looked down and quickly let go. "Sorry," he said.

"Umm, that's alright," said Hermione, "I guess this sort of thing is bound to happen when in a situation like ours,"

"What time is it?" asked Draco, changing the subject.

Hermione grabbed her wand and transformed her lamp into a clock.

"Oh Merlin its 7:06! We've missed breakfast; class start in 25 minutes! Get up!" shouted Hermione.

"Calm down. Lets get ready," said Draco, always the voice of reason.

"What? I can't get ready in 25 minutes? Are you crazy? What are you doing?" Hermione screeched.

Draco picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Hermione continued to complain as Draco walked to his wardrobe and picked out his clothes. He walked over to her wardrobe and got a uniform. Then he walked into the bathroom and set her down.

"Brush your teeth," he commanded and started brushing his own.

Hermione gaped at him for a second before following suit. They stood close together so their hips and legs were touching. Hermione washed her face and brushed her hair and was starting to apply make-up when Draco interrupted her.

"Ten minutes," he said.

"Fine, I'm going with the sloppy look today," Hermione said sarcastically while throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Right. I think we should go back to back to get dressed. Will that work?" Draco asked. In this way, Draco got dressed.

When it was Hermione's turn, she looked at the bundle of close Draco picked out. "I need underwear and a bra." She said.

"Fine." Draco picked her up again and set her down in front of her wardrobe.

"Turn around," she ordered.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see,"

"I will inevitably see your underwear sometime during this ordeal so just get used to it," said Draco.

Hermione blushed and grabbed plain white underwear and a lacy white bra. Now it was her turn to get dressed. Draco lay on the floor and grabbed her ankles while she got into her bra, top, and tie. He then stood up, hands staying on her the whole time, and rested his hands on her shoulders while she got on her underwear, skirt, and knee socks.

"Five minutes" said Draco.

"We're never going to get to class on time! Wait, what classes do we have?" asked Hermione.

Draco picked Hermione up bridal style and walked into the kitchen. Their class schedule was on the refrigerator.

"Thank Merlin," sighed Draco, "We have transfiguration first. Its not far." He grabbed their book bags by the door and headed to class.

"Wait!" exclaimed Hermione, "I don't have any shoes on!"

"We don't have time to go back," said Draco, "Just transfigure yourself some when we get to class."

Most of their classmates were already in class so Hermione and Draco were spared any funny glances, until they got to class. The class stared at the pair as they walked in.

"Where should we sit?" Draco addressed McGonagall. She pointed to a desk in the back with a bench behind it. Draco and Hermione sat close together, so they were connected from the hip down. Apparently this wasn't enough contact because midway through the two hour class neither of the two were feeling very well. Draco put his hand on Hermione's knee and Hermione sunk into Draco, leaning against him as much as she could.

After class, while Hermione was packing up, Harry and Ron confronted her.

"What the Hell is going on?" asked Harry.

"Get away from her, Malfoy," Ron started to pull Hermione away by her arm. She started screaming and Draco shoved Ron away before pulling Hermione against him and comforting her.

"You idiot!" said Draco, "For once could you not be so rash. Hermione and me are charmed together. We endure a lot of pain when we do not have physical contact."

"I don't understand," said Harry.

"Who did this?" asked Ron.

"We don't know," said Hermione, "Dumbledore is trying to sort it out,"

"Why was Draco's hand on your knee?" said Ron in an accusatory tone, "Surely you don't need that much contact,"

Hermione blushed, "I guess…"

"Why were you looking?" asked Draco.

"I wasn't," muttered Ron as he turned bright red.

"We've got to get to our next class. See you at lunch," said Harry as he dragged Ron out of the room.

"Well I don't know why you were so worried," said Draco.

"Where are we going to sit at lunch?" asked Hermione.

"We'll figure it out later," said Draco, "Right now we've got three minutes to get to the dungeons for potions with the Ravenclaws,"

"You can't carry me around everywhere, Draco," said Hermione, "You're arms will fall off,"

"Then get on my back," said Draco and Hermione got a piggyback ride to potions.

Snape glared at Hermione as they entered his classroom.

"Where do we sit?" asked Draco, as he did in transfiguration.

Snape pointed to a normal desk with normal stools in the back of the room.

"Jackass," muttered Hermione under her breath.

"Its fine," said Draco and he pulled her onto his lap as they sat down.

During the first part of class, Hermione took notes. And later they switched positions so Draco could make the potion while Hermione read him the instructions. Together they produced a flawless invisibility potion, despite the situation.

Draco piggybacked Hermione to lunch and they sat at the Gryffindor table. Most Gryffindors knew Draco was a good guy, so there wasn't any problem with that. Hermione sat on his lap again because it was the most comfortable way to get enough contact.

They did get a few odd looks, but it seemed that Harry and Ron had spread the word of their predicament. Lavender and Parvarti, gossip queens of Hogwarts, sauntered over to Draco and Hermione towards the end of lunch.

"So…" said Lavender.

"Hermione…" said Parvarti.

The two girls giggled.

"We heard," said Lavender.

"That you and Draco," continued Parvarti.

"Are under some sort of,"

"Love spell"

"And we were wondering,"

"If you and Draco"

"Are going out,

Giggle, giggle, giggle.

"Yes we are under a spell, we must be touching at all times," said Draco.

"No we are not going out!" said Hermione, "Now go away please,"

"Fine," said Lavender.

"No need to be rude," said Parvarti.

As they walked away, Draco asked Hermione why she got so upset.

"You know them; they're bound to spread rumors wherever they go. The less you talk to them the better," said Hermione.

"We should have told them the truth and let them spread that around," suggested Draco.

"They would twist the story around and tell everyone we're shagging like rabbits," said Hermione, "And I'd rather not get any more odd looks while you're carrying me through the halls!"

"You know that particular rumor is already in circulation," said Draco with a smile.

"Yeah, I heard that," said Ginny who was sitting across from them, "But Ron had already told me the real story. How are guys doing? It must be really hard being together all the time. No privacy, everyone spreading rumors about you, I'd go crazy, I mean…"

"Thanks Ginny," said Hermione, "But it hasn't been that bad. Draco and I are friends, so I don't mind spending a lot of time with him. Now being stuck to Ron, that would be a problem,"

"I hear ya," said Ginny, "Gotta go; It's a long walk to Hagrid's hut. Bye."

"What class do we have next?" asked Hermione.

"There is a blank spot," said Draco after he took their schedule out of his pocket.

"So do we have a free period or what?" asked Hermione, "Because if we do, I want to sign up for another class. Maybe advanced…"

"No, it would say break period, but there is a blank spot," said Draco, "Lets go see Dumbledore."

After a brief meeting with the Headmaster, they found out this was time for Heads duty and all the prefects had a break period at this time. Dumbledore let them use his fireplace to get back to their dormitory. Hermione and Draco reorganized their room to better meet their needs.

They pushed the desks together and transfigured their chairs into a bench. They put their wardrobes next to each other and got rid of Draco's bed. They put their nightstands on either side of Hermione's bed. They then sat down on the bench to plan the prefects meeting.

"I think we should have them every other week," said Hermione.

"Alright," said Draco, "Next Monday, the ninth, we should hand out patrol schedules."

"Okay," said Hermione writing everything down, "Then on the twenty-third, we should plan the dances. We have to have two you know."

After plotting out the patrol schedules and doing a little homework, Draco and Hermione fell asleep with books serving as their pillows.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up with Draco's face hovering above hers.

"Draco, what are you…." Draco shushed her with a kiss. The kiss quickly escalated and soon Draco was ripping off her blouse. He caressed her breasts through her bra while kissing her greedily. Hermione pulled Draco's shirt over his head and ran her hands all over his beautiful chest. Feeling bolder than usual, Hermione massaged Draco's nipples and was rewarded with a groan.

Draco kissed his way down Hermione's neck, sucking and biting every so often. When he reached her breasts, he reached around and undid the clasp of her bra. He then lavished her breast with kisses, before kissing lower. When he reached the waist of her skirt, he gave her one final kiss on the lips before he…

Hermione sat up and opened her eyes. Sitting next to her leaning on the desk still asleep was Draco Malfoy. "Oh Merlin, what a weird dream," Hermione thought, "A good weird dream, I mean an inappropriate dream,"

"Draco, Draco wake up," Hermione shook Draco awake, "I've got to go to the bathroom!"

"What the hell, we just fell asleep twenty minutes ago!" said Draco grouchily.

Hermione dragged Draco into the bathroom (You can figure out how they do this) and then pushed him back into their bedroom.

"Can we go to bed now?" asked Draco.

"I don't want to sleep in my uniform, let me get on my pajamas." Hermione started to push Draco over to the wardrobe, but he stopped her.

"I'm too tired for this," Draco picked her up, pushed her on the bed, pulled off her skirt, tie, and shirt, and handed her the tank top she wore the night before.

"You're such a jack ass!" stated Hermione.

"Just put the damn thing on!" said Draco as he stripped down to his boxers.

"No!" said Hermione defiantly as she crossed her arms.

"Fine! Just go to sleep!" said Draco as he got under the covers. At this point only their feet were touching and they hadn't had a lot of full on contact in a while; they could both feel the ache in their bodies.

"No!" said Hermione, "I do not like being told what to do. I'm not tired. In fact, I think I'll read aloud for a while or maybe sing along to one of my cds or anything else that will keep you awake or…"

Hermione shut up when Draco pinned her to the bed and lay on top of her.

"What the hell…" said Hermione.

"Just shut up!" roared Draco. "This is stupid I don't want to fight with you. I want this ache to go away and I can't be close to you if you're being angry!"

They both glared at each other. Both breathing heavily. Hermione couldn't help herself; she reached up and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco looked shocked for a second before smashing his lips down on Hermione's. After a rather demanding kiss, Draco pulled away.

"No, we can't do this,"

"Why not?" demanded Hermione, who had been enjoying herself thoroughly.

"Look Hermione, if we start this, even just a kiss, I won't be able to control myself. Being so close to you today has nearly driven me mad. There is too much sexual tension as it is, and I don't want to make it worse," said Draco gently.

Hermione turned away from him. Draco turned off the light and lay down next to her. Hermione tried to hold back her tears, tried as hard as she could, but she started crying. She couldn't help it she was hurt. She liked Draco and it felt like he just ripped out her heart. Hermione knew she was overreacting, but she didn't care. She had never liked someone as much as she liked Draco.

Draco didn't quite understand why Hermione was crying, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Hermione. She jumped up, ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. She slid down against the door until she was sitting.

Draco immediately ran to the door and pressed against it. "Hermione let me in!" he shouted, "Please, I'm sorry I hurt you! Don't do this! I know this hurts you too!"

Hermione didn't care. Some part of her wanted Draco to hurt too. After a few minutes the pain became too much to bear and Hermione opened the door. Draco rushed in and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"Me too," said Draco, "I just… Let's just forget that kiss until we're not stuck together anymore, okay?"

"Okay," said Hermione sadly.

"But don't think you're off the hook," said Draco with a smirk, "We will talk about it,"

Hermione smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Last night I kissed Draco! Then he kissed me back! We sort of fought, but he said we could talk after we get unstuck. I think he might like me. I really like him. He makes me feel good. I wonder if it's just a crush. I haven't really known him that long, the real him. We always have a good time together. I feel like such a stupid girly girl when I write in my diary. I think I sort of like it.

Hermione Granger

The rest of the school week was pretty uneventful. Hermione and Draco managed to get through all right. Hermione never quite got enough study time and Draco longed for quidditch. Saturday was the first Hogsemeade trip of the year, but Draco and Hermione opted not to go. Hermione managed to transfigure a little TV that worked on magic, so she and Draco watched Pirates of the Caribbean. Draco liked it all right, but thought it was odd that muggles were so afraid of ghosts.

That evening, they joined the Slytherin table for dinner. Hermione had become well acquainted with Draco's housemates. Crabbe and Goyle weren't as stupid as everyone made out, just a bit slow. Surprisingly they were taking advanced Ancient Runes and Hermione enjoyed talking to them about it. Pansy was all right too. Definitely not stupid, but she preferred lipstick to homework. Hermione wouldn't really bother with anyone accept Blaise. He was Draco's closest mate. Hermione found his shy, smart, and kind character even more appealing than his dark good looks. If Hermione had to compare him to anybody it would be Harry. Blaise had the jet-black hair (Long enough to fall in his eyes), the green eyes (You could see them better because he didn't wear glasses), and the seekers body (He was Draco's sub in and co-captain).

"How was the trip?" asked Draco as he sat down, pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"Oh yes," said Hermione grabbing some potatoes off the plate in front of her, "You must tell us."

"The Weasley joke shop was by far the most crowded," said Blaise, "But heir new products are amazing."

"Absolutely brilliant." Said Crabbe.

"Oh Hermione," said Pansy, reaching into her bag, "I brought you something," She handed Hermione a book and a bag of Honkeyduke's chocolate.

"Thanks Pansy, I," Hermione looked at the book, "Oh no."

"Oh yes," said Pansy, "You could learn a lot from that book. Every witch in Hogwarts has one and as a sane person I cannot let you go on without one."

Draco grabbed the book and read the title, "The Beauty of Magic; a complete witch's guide to looking your best" He laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more, until Hermione hit him in the head.

"Idiot," she called him.

After dinner, the heads went to the Gryffindor common room for a visit. Hermione sat on the couch between Draco and Ginny. Harry and Ron sat at a table that was positioned in front of Draco. While the guys were immersed in a game of chess Hermione chatted with Ginny.

"So, do you have one of those new beauty books?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I do, everyone does," said Ginny, "Oh my God! You do have one don't you? I should have picked one up for you. I'm so sorry, I"

"Pansy got me one Gin, calm down." Said Hermione, "I was just wondering why she would get me one. We're not good friends or anything. Do I look so horrible?" Hermione asked Ginny, "I know I don't spend enough time on makeup and stuff, but I didn't think I looked that bad."

I suppose it is now the time when I must describe Hermione's appearance. She is 5'6" and weighs 135 pounds. Her hair is long and more wavy than bushy. She has nice curves; a C cup and proportional hips. Her large brown eyes sparkle and all that jazz. She is pretty, but wears baggy clothes and usually lets her robe hide her figure.

"No Hermione! Not at all!" said Ginny, "Pansy probably sees what I see; a pretty young woman who hides her good looks."

"I don't mean to," said Hermione.

"I know," said Ginny with a smile, "Just read the book. You might even find it interesting."

Hermione and Ginny then watched Draco beat Harry three times in a row. This pleased Draco to no ends. After leaving the common room, Hermione and Draco reviewed their plan for tomorrow's prefect meeting. Then they went to bed. Draco decided to read while Hermione wrote in her diary.

Dear Diary,

I've considered myself to be friends with Draco ever since this summer, but I really didn't know that much about him or his family. I learned recently that Voldemort murdered his father when he broke into Azkaban the night of the final battle. His mom was so grief stricken that she committed suicide. Today there was an article in the paper about the remaining Deatheaters. One was just caught, so there are four in Azkaban and two who are in hiding. I know Bellatrix is in Azkaban, but I'm not about anyone else.

Hermione Granger

When Hermione was sure Draco was asleep she whispered, "Accio book bag" and pulled out her new book.

"You're not really reading that, are you?" said Draco with his eyes still closed.

"Yes, I am," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Draco as he opened his eyes.

"If you must know, Ginny told me I hide my good looks and no one else can tell how pretty I am. And I sort of agree with her, I guess." Said Hermione.

"I don't" said Draco.

"You're calling me ugly?" asked Hermione.

"No, I just think Ginny's wrong,"

Hermione looked at him in a totally confused way.

Draco whispered in her ear, "I can tell how beautiful you are. I noticed way back in the fourth year. Only idiots like Weasley and Potter could miss something so obvious."

"Hermione gave Draco a big hug, "Thank you"

After that, Draco went back to sleep and Hermione read the whole book.

The next morning, when Hermione woke up, she felt like a different person. She wanted to look good. When she got dressed, she made a few alterations to her uniform. Her skirt got a few inches shorter and her robe a few sized smaller. Her blouse was unbuttoned two buttons and her tie hung loosely around her neck.

She took a bit longer in front of the mirror than usual. She applied some brown eyeliner, a little mascara, and some shiny lip-gloss. She also did a charm that would make her lipstick stay on all day, even through meals. She wore her hair down and charmed it to be a little wavier.

Every guy in Hogwarts noticed the difference. Hermione's long legs looked longer, her curves fuller, and her face glowed. Draco was on the receiving end of many envious stares that morning.

"Hi guys," Hermione greeted her friends at the breakfast table.

"Oh Merlin," said Ron, "What happened to you?"

Hermione glared at him.

"What he means is," said Harry, "You look wonderful,"

"Thank you," said Hermione.

Ron was staring at Hermione. Ginny came up and sat down next to Hermione and Draco.

"Good morning Hermione," she said.

Ron stared at her.

"What?" Asked Ginny, "I always knew she was pretty."

"Then how come you never told us?" asked Ron.

"Because you're a moron," said Ginny, "A moron with a girlfriend."

Hermione got many compliments during her morning classes. She felt good, but couldn't help but wonder why Draco hadn't said anything about her new look. In fact, he had been rather quiet today.

During lunch they sat with the Slytherins. Pansy kept going on and on about how great Hermione looked and giving herself a lot of credit for it. Crabbe and Goyle complimented her and then asked for advice on a charms project. All through lunch Hermione felt eyes on her and every time she looked up, Blaise was staring pointedly at his food. Draco stayed silent, but the few times Hermione looked at him he was scowling.

The rest of the day was uneventful, yet tiring. They had the first prefects meeting of the year and it was very boring. A room of younger students all bickering about how the patrol schedules were unfair.

"But I have a date that night…"

"But that is when I study…"

"I don't have time to patrol…"

The two heads returned to their dormitory with slight headaches.

"Draco what is up with you?" asked Hermione who had been bursting to ask him that all day.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've barley said a world all day and have been glaring at everyone. What's wrong?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

At that moment an owl pecked on the window in their bedroom. Draco charmed it open and the bird gave Hermione a small note.

"What does it say?" asked Draco being very nosy.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked.

"No" said Draco.

"Fine," she said handing Draco the note, "Then my reply will be yes."

Draco read the note. It was from Blaise who apparently wanted to go on a date with Hermione.

"No you can't," said Draco who was sitting on the couch with Hermione's feet on his lap.

"Oh," said Hermione, "And why can't I?"

"Because," said Draco, "He only likes you because of your new looks. That's why he didn't ask you out before."

"I don't care," said Hermione, "I want to go on a date."

"Oh come on," said Draco, "He's ugly!"

"You're stupid," said Hermione. She grabbed her bag off the floor and was searching for a quill, when Draco spoke up.

"Look," he said, "I really like you as more than a friend and I want to date you after this curse comes off. Please don't date Blaise?"

"Okay" said Hermione.

Draco stares at her, "Wow, that was easy!"

"Oh shut up,"

"No, really," said Draco, "I would have expected that you'd still want to date Blaise. He is a good guy."

"So are you," said Hermione.

"So you don't like him?" asked Draco.

"Of course not," said Hermione, "I like you."

"That's good to know," said Draco.

"I need a shower," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Draco, "I suppose we can't put it off any longer."

"So…" Hermione blushed, "How exactly are we going to go about this?"

"How about swimsuits in the bathtub?" said Draco.

"Sounds good,"

They went into the bathroom and Draco transfigured his clothes into swimming trunks. Hermione transfigured her clothes into a one-piece bathing suit.

"Oh come on," said Draco, "You're not going to get clean in that. Besides I've already seen you in your knickers."

"You said you had your eyes closed!" shrieked Hermione.

Draco transfigured her suit into a bikini, wrapped his arms around her waist, and jumped into their huge bathtub. It was a very relaxing bath for the both of them. Hermione particularly enjoyed Draco washing her hair. Afterwards they changed into pajamas and sat down at the bench to do some homework. After only a few minutes there was a knock on the door. A second later and the two heads were seated on a couch facing a very grim looking Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I have some very bad news, but first I have a confession to make," said the Headmaster, "I was the one who put you under this spell."

"You son of a…" Hermione slapped her hand over Draco's mouth.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I thought it might be a good idea to promote inner-house friendships," said Dumbledore, "What do you think?"

"I think you're a cold hearted son of a…" Hermione slapped her hand over Draco's mouth again.

"I think there should be at least ten feet between the participants," said Hermione, "I don't put people who absolutely hate each other together. We don't want any bloodshed."

"Well I suppose you would like me to remove it now?"

"Yes, I'd think you better you son of a…" once again Hermione's hand muffled the end of Draco's sentence.

"Yes please."

"Now, Miss Granger, if you could excuse us, I have something I must discuss with Mr. Malfoy in private"

Hermione went into her bedroom and started to reflect on her time stuck to Draco.

After a few minutes, Draco wandered in, looking almost dazed.

"What did he say?" asked Hermione.

Draco looked at her incredulously, "My father is alive."


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" asked Hermione.

"My father," said Draco, "Voldemort didn't kill him, he freed him. My father fled and went into hiding. He has com out now." Draco couldn't explain any further. He was having trouble absorbing it himself.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"He is the new dark lord!" exclaimed Draco, "He is picking up where Voldemort left off!"

"Why now?" asked Hermione.

"I guess he felt the time was right," said Draco, "For an attack. You'll read about it in the paper tomorrow."

Hermione gasped. "Oh my God," she thought, "Who, how many, where?" She feared for her own family, Ron's family, everyone she knew, but she could tell Draco was not ready to talk about it.

She walked over to Draco and hugged him, "I am so sorry."

Draco hugged her back, "I know and thank you. I just… I thought he was finally out of my life for good."

After a while they separated and got ready for bed. They transfigured their bed into two smaller beds and put the desks back to the way they were. They said goodnight and turned off the lights. After a half an hour of worrying, Hermione heard Draco's voice in the darkness.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"I can't sleep either," said Hermione.

Seconds later he was in her bed with his arms around her. They both fell asleep instantly.

The next day, when the post arrived, all of Hogwarts was in chaos.

Harry relayed the highlights of the paper; Hermione, Ron, and Ginny listened intently.

"Lucius Malfoy broke into Azkaban late last night and freed Bellatrix Lestrange and William Nott. Seniors Crabbe and Goyle along with Macnair joined them in a raid of a muggle neighborhood killing 64 people. The Deatheaters left no one alive, the women and children were also killed. The Ministry warns citizens to take all precautions; act as if You Know Who were back alive"

"Well they certainly are singing a different tune this time," said Ginny, "What about calling Harry crazy and denying this whole thing ever happened? That is what they did last time!"

"I'm just glad no one we know got hurt," said Ron. Everyone was truly grateful for that and they paused for a moment to think.

"I wonder if Lucius will ever be as powerful as Voldemort," said Harry grimly.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "He certainly has the resources, but I doubt he will ever reach Voldemort's status."

"I guess so," said Ginny, "But all the same, I hope all of those monsters are put in Azkaban as soon as possible."

"Past experiences with the ministry would lead you to believe that won't happen," said Ron.

"Oh come on you guys," said Hermione, "We've been through much worse than this. We can handle this."

"You don't need to handle this," said Dumbledore at a meeting with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco later on.

"Everyone expects me to," said Harry, "And I want to. I've proved I'm fully capable and I will help any way I can."

"If Harry is helping, then so am I," said Ron.

"I can help too Headmaster," said Hermione, "Please let us help."

"Okay I have two things to say," said Draco, "One; staying out of this would be the smart thing to do. Two; we are adults now and we can help whether or not Dumbledore wants us to."

"Draco," said Dumbledore, "Are you planning on getting involved?"

"Like I'd be left out," said Draco, "The Dork-who-almost-died over here will need some help."

"Hey!" said Harry.

"Besides, I know more about Lucius than anyone else." Finished Draco.

"What is your plan of action?" asked Dumbledore, "If I am to assume you have one."

"I will become a spy." Said Draco.

"You can't do that," said Harry.

"And why not?" asked Draco.

"Uhhh… I don't know," Harry shrugged, "It sounded like the right thing to say."

"Sure did," said Ron.

"Look, I know my father, he will send summons to Crabbe and Goyle. They are on our side and they'll tell me when they receive them. The three of us will go and I will swear my loyalty. My father can hardly doubt me. He fled and I'll claim that's exactly what I did. He wasn't at the final battle. He doesn't know I fought against Voldemort." Said Draco.

"Its too risky," said Hermione, "Its not worth it. Let Crabbe and Goyle spy; they never fought against Voldemort, they never openly opposed him. It makes much more sense to let them do it."

"Miss Granger has a point," said Dumbledore staring over his spectacles at Draco.

"Crabbe and Goyle will not be privy to as much information as me. I am the Dark Lord's son; I will know everything that is going on. My father will trust me." Said Draco, "You need me to do this. I will be a spy."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "I will do everything in my power to help you. I can't teach you any spells or skills that you don't already have, but I can give you advice. Don't keep your thoughts inside; they will only spin around and leave you confused and afraid. Talk to your friends in this room. They can help you analyze things and can maybe see the flaws in your plans. This is not a time to be alone."

With these words, the four teenagers left the Headmaster's office and went to the Head's dorm to talk amongst themselves.

Harry and Ron sat in the armchairs while Hermione stretched out on the couch. Draco got four butterbeers and handed them out. He then sat on the couch and Hermione put her feet on his lap.

"I thought Dumbledore removed that spell," said Ron.

"Are you two going out?" asked Harry frankly.

"No," said Hermione, "I'm just comfortable and tired. If my feet touching Draco while I lie on the couch bothers you, then you can leave."

"Sorry," said Ron, "No need to get vicious."

"I'm just tired," said Hermione, "This has been the worst Tuesday ever."

"I agree," said Draco.

"Classes seemed to last forever," said Ron, "And I swear every teacher gave us a load of homework."

"Not to mention it was extremely hard to focus with all the whispering going on," said Harry, "I hope nobody's relatives were killed."

"I heard Seamous's uncle was killed," said Ron.

"Oh my," said Hermione, "That must have been why he wasn't in transfiguration."

"We need to stop all of this as soon as possible," said Draco, "Before my father recruits more Deatheaters. The longer he has, the stronger he gets."

"God, I thought all of this was behind us," said Harry, "Yet, here we go again."

The next few days were Hell. Everyone in Hogwarts was panicked and anxious. Three students fainted at breakfast one morning after learning a relative had died. People were paranoid. No one walked the halls alone. No one felt safe. With Voldemort at least they had known what to expect. They had known about him all their lives, but this was new. This was dangerous and unpredictable.

On Friday Dumbledore spoke to the students during dinner.

"I am saddened by this new turn of events and I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to all who have lost a family member." At this point one girl started crying. "But we cannot let fear drive us insane. We were united against Voldemort and we defeated him. If we can unite once more and trust each other we will conquer this new foe in the same manner as we did the last. Hogwarts is safe and I can assure you no one will be harmed while they are in my care. Everyone hear can rest easy knowing they are safe from danger. If anyone has any concerns feel free to see me privately or talk to our head boy and head girl."

That evening Draco sat on the foot of Hermione's bed.

"We need to talk," he said.

"What about?" asked Hermione as she set down her book and looked at him intently.

"I know you didn't go out with Blaise because of me, but we can't be together," Hermione looked at him with pain in her eyes, "Not with my father on the loose."

"I don't understand," said Hermione, "Why should your father stop us from going out."

"There are so many reasons," said Draco, "If I'm going to be a spy who supports the Dark Lard, I can't go out with a muggle born. Even if my cover were blown, my father would kill you out of spite. You're Potter's friend too, so you're already a target. I can't endanger you; you're friends would assassinate me."

"Good to know you're doing this to save your own hide, not because you care about me," said Hermione.

"But I do care about you, which is why I don't want to put you in danger," said Draco, "What if we get really close to each other and I die. Why would you want that extra pain? What if you die; I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I'm a big girl you know," said Hermione angrily, "I can take care of myself."

"I know," said Draco, he sighed, "but,"

"But nothing," said Hermione crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I really like you, more than I've ever liked any boy before, and you Draco Malfoy are not going to stop me from going out with you."

"Are you sure you really like me" said Draco, "You could just be swayed by my charm and stunning good looks."

Hermione smacked him upside the head. And then she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Your not that handsome."

"Well, good to know," he said, "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow evening, girlfriend Hermione"

"Yes I would," said Hermione, "Where are we going? Somewhere in Hogsmeade, I presume" There was a Hogsmeade visit planned for tomorrow, despite the recent series of events.

"It's a surprise" said Draco.

Hermione frowned, "What do I wear?"

"Dress as fancy as you like," said Draco.

"I have to go see Ginny," said Hermione as she stood to leave.

Draco grabbed her wrist, "As I am now your official boyfriend, it is improper to leave the room without kissing me."

"That's ridiculous," said Hermione as she laughed. She did however kiss him on the cheek.

Draco did not let go of her, "On the lips."

"I've never kissed a boy on the lips before" Hermione blushed.

"Oh," said Draco, "Then you can leave."

"Hey!" she said, "Don't you want to kiss your girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I want your first kiss to be special."

"Fine," Hermione pouted, "But I'm so gonna pout for like an hour,"

"Well then good thing you're going to see Ginny," Draco smirked.

"Goodbye Draco"

"Hello," Hermione walked into Ginny's room, "I need your help."

"With what?" asked Ginny.

"You know what you've been asking to do forever?"

Ginny squealed, "I am so glad I finally get to give you a makeover! Whats the occasion?"

"mumble, mumble, mumble," said Hermione.

"What was that?"

"I'm going on a date with Draco," said Hermione.

"Aaahhh! I'm sooo happy for you!" Ginny gave Hermione a great big hug. "Where are you going?"

"I don't really know," said Hermione, "But Draco said to dress fancy."

"Even better," said Ginny, "We'll go shopping in the morning and have four or so hours to get you ready."

Hermione stared at her, "Four hours?"

"Yep, but trust me it'll be worth it," said Ginny.

The next morning they went to Hogsmeade early with permission from McGonogall. The headed to the shoe shop first because "The best way to pick an outfit is to start with the shoes."

After an hour of shopping Hermione found the perfect pair of shoes. They were deep red with a rounded toe, 3-inch heels, and a strap around the ankle with a black buckle. Ginny was very pleased with Hermione's decision.

"Now we have to find the perfect dress," said Ginny, "Red will look good on you, or we could do black- very classic, or…"

"We're here," said Hermione as they entered the store.

Hermione tried on dozens of dresses Ginny picked out until they took a break and went to a different store. Hermione saw the dress in the window and immediately fell in love. Ginny approved and they purchased it before grabbing a quick lunch at the three broomsticks.

Upon returning to the school, Ginny spent a ridiculous amount of time doing Hermione's hair and makeup. They also carefully picked out her accessories. Finally Hermione was ready


End file.
